


Long-Awaited

by Serena Saint-Marceaux (Kalira)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bloodplay (minor), Flashfiction challenge, Haunted House, Haunted House Erotica, M/M, Other, Spectrophilia, Suicide, flashfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Serena%20Saint-Marceaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After over a decade, Jesse has finally found his lover again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long-Awaited

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to Check Wendig's '[Another Roll of the Dice](http://terribleminds.com/ramble/2013/06/21/flash-fiction-challenge-another-roll-of-the-dice/)' Flashfiction Challenge. Limit was 1,000 words.
> 
> My subgenres were chosen by a friend, not by a d20, this time - she challenged me to make something work with a particular smash-up, which was, of course: Haunted House & Erotica.

Jesse stepped through the door to the abandoned house with only a touch of hesitance.

Immediately, he could feel the thread of . . . _something_ spoken of in the local stories.

The door creaked, then slammed shut, and Jesse glanced at it, then up into the house, half-smiling as he ran his fingertips over the metal in his pocket. “You always did have a bit of a flair for melodrama.” he said softly.

The house went still, and Jesse tipped his head back, allowing himself to be seen as clearly as possible in the shadowy light. The sliver of the moon was visible through one tattered upstairs curtain, just past the landing, high in the sky.

The stillness shivered, and Jesse smiled sadly. “I’m sorry it took me so long.” he said. “I looked, but- It took me ten years to get even an _inkling_ of where you had gone, and then to really find this place. . . Oh god, baby, I missed you so much and I-”

A brush of cold in the hot summer night caressed Jesse’s face, and he fell silent, tears pricking at his eyes. The curve of his ear was pinched and tugged lightly; an affectionate gesture he hadn’t felt for far too long.

Jesse sniffed a little and moved for the stairs. He was going to do this, but he would prefer not on the floor. The strange not-stillness of the house wrapped around him, almost guiding him towards one of the bedrooms.

Jesse opened the curtains, allowing inside what light there was, and removed his shoes before lying back on the bed.

It still smelled like-

A cool touch brushed his jaw, and Jesse closed his eyes, sighing, and waited. “I miss you so. All I ever wanted was for us to be together. . . You were taken from _us_ far too soon, baby.” he murmured. “I couldn’t believe they- And you were _killed_ and I couldn’t even bury your body, didn’t even know where-” he broke off. “I came here to let us be together at last.”

_Oh, my love. The last thing I ever wanted in this world was to be with you forever. . . I lingered, I couldn’t help it - we never said goodbye - but I never expected. . . Are you sure?_

Jesse sniffed a little. So like Cameron to be so-

“Yes, baby, I _am_ sure. I- God, I love you so much, and without you. . .” Jesse felt his tears spill over, overwhelmed, and reached up to dash them away only for a chill brush to catch them. “We can be together for always, like we wanted. _Please._ ”

The chill shuddered around him, and Jesse smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out the wicked switchblade he had brought specifically for this. “I told you; I searched for you every moment since you were snatched away. I _planned_ this, baby.”

The coolness caressed Jesse reverently through his clothes, and he gasped. It had been a very long time since anyone had touched him like this, and he flushed.

_I love you so much. Please. . . I want to- If you are to join me forever, I want to ease it for you. Please?_

Jesse gasped as the caress centred on his cock, which went from stirring with interest to fully hard faster than it had since he and Cameron had first been learning each other, when they were so very young together.

Jesse laid his switchblade aside, carefully, and stripped quickly out of his clothes, shivering despite the warm air.

“I would never deny you, baby. . . So long since I’ve felt-” Jesse nearly whimpered as the chill curled and licked up the underside of his cock, wavering trails like fingertips reaching higher.

Jesse fell backwards, the solid metal of the switchblade a comforting weighted edge against his shoulder. Chill twisted and wrapped around the hot length of his cock as he trembled.

Jesse writhed as the caresses spread, broadening, one tightening around the hot length of him, nearly pulsing. He moved restlessly and stretched out a hand, reaching up.

_You cannot . . . cannot yet touch me in return, my love, though I would wish for nothing more. Soon. . . I- Soon._

Jesse smiled, eyes half-closed and hazy. “Soon indeed.” he murmured, and continued his gesture, reaching for the switchblade past his own shoulder. “I only want to join you as soon as I can, baby.” he promised, petting the folded blade briefly along the soft space beneath his jaw.

When it was over his stomach, near where the cool touch caressed him so lovingly, Jesse flicked open the blade and passed it into his left hand. “I . . . may need help for this, baby.” he said, with no fear.

_I will always help you through anything, my love._

The cool touch continued to stroke and pulse around his cock.

Jesse smiled and drove the wicked edge into his right arm, his breath catching as he tore it free again, blood splattering onto his hip. A cold twist wrapped around his forearm, softening the pain and giving him the strength to take the blade into his right hand and repeat the gesture.

He gasped and dropped the blade off the bed, splaying himself out and allowing the pleasure ripping through his body with every cool caress and pulse to overwhelm him.

As Jesse’s pleasure twisted with the fading pain of his approaching death, a cool nudge slid inside him, sparking the blinding bliss he remembered from his time tangled up with his lover all those years ago.

The pleasure deepened and nearly ached, and Jesse gave himself over to it eagerly.

Orgasm took him as his heart fluttered weakly, and Jesse cried out for his lover, falling away - and straight into the arms of a slightly bluish, slender man, life abandoned on the bed behind him.

The pool of dark blood on the floor beneath the bed slowly cooled as the two men twined into each others’ arms, melding into each other as they sealed their reunion with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The two 'must feature' items were chosen by two random rolls of a d10, as usual, and were: a dying wish, and a pool of blood.


End file.
